


Alias

by Tezca



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Six and Peri "discuss" the former's usual choice for an alias
Relationships: Peri Brown/Sixth Doctor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Classic Who Secret Santa 2019





	Alias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittywitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywitch/gifts).



> This was written for the Classic Who Secret Santa exchange, its been a while since I've written Doctor Who fic lol but I had fun writing it.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy the fic!

“Aziraphale? You chose _that_ as your alias?!” Peri looked at him with an incredulous look. They entered the room that lead into the grand ballroom and took their place. the Doctor had on his blue suit and tie and Peri, a lacy and frilly yellow and pink hoop skirt dress. It basically looked liked a modified version of what she wore during the whole Rani fiasco. 

The Doctor faced her, a defensive expression written over his face. So what if it was a fictional name from a novel, it was regal sounding and since they were in the Victorian Era, it fitted well enough. Plus it wasn’t his fault that he would be put on the spot, “It works well enough dear Peri. Names tended to sound more regal and elegant in the Victorian Era anyways!” The Doctor just wasn’t sure why she was hung up on that.

Peri rolled her eyes. Yes it had been awhile since the days where he acted more aggressive and volatile (He had since made up the fact that he choked her many times). To anyone else, they may be confused as to why Peri ended up being the Doctor’s boyfriend. To be honest at times she wondered how that ended up early on too but five years in and they were going strong. 

And it was understandable why anyone might be confused. In the beginning he was too arrogant, full of himself and tended to act like he was the smartest in any given room. But as the years went on, he mellowed out and it became more apparent that he cared a lot about her, and vice versa. 

(And the reason how Peri reacted to such an alias was that she took to the novel Good Omens. It might’ve been a few years ahead of her time but the Doctor assured her it wasn’t long enough for her to be utterly confused with every page. As such she was able to enjoy it without too much jarringly hiccups. Plus it was interesting reading a novel that wasn’t published until six years after she first stepped into the Tardis).

“Is that why you suggested I should go by Perpugilliam here?” 

The Doctor put on a satisfied smile, as if proud that she finally got it with her feeble intelligence. Yes, he didn’t say as much – and he really had tone down his behavior in the relative sense - but he still had a tendency to give off that vibe that he was the smartest in any given room.

“Precisely Peri!” The Doctor boldly replied. The reason they were in this era was because the Doctor suspected there was an alien shapeshifter who decided to hock remedies that wasn’t exactly compatible with the human system. The motive was unknown but by now they both narrowed the suspects to a couple of well known, prestigious ‘doctors’.  
  
(Another perk of them dating is that they didn’t have to pretend to be a couple anymore. It’s not awkward anymore now they can be sincere about it. They can just _be_ an actual couple instead of acting like one).

Peri had an arm underneath the Doctor’s as she took a glance around all the other people around them. Certainly a high class affair. 

Peri only sighed mildly exasperated that was subtly laced with fond affection, “Ok fine, but unlike the name Aziraphale, Perpugilliam is an actual one. Albeit a very rare one.” She admitted a bit quieter, she can’t talk too much since how many other Perpugilliams do they know?

The music had swelled up to fill the room by this point. Their little bickering session hadn’t disrupted their focus on the main task. The two began to dance to the mellow tempo waltz, “So?!” The Doctor said in a low whisper, “No one had said nary a word about it my dear.” 

“Yeah but they’re probably talking about how odd the name is or something!” Peri practically whispered shouted. She was aware of how a little irrationally hung up she sounded, but her mind suddenly flashed all the memories of all the school kids that made fun of her full name. And all those irritated moments where someone 

She just didn’t like the prospect of her boyfriend experiencing a similar sort of thing. Even if it was just an alias, the principle was still the same. But then again, the Doctor was more secure about little things like that than she was back then. And don’t get her wrong, she grew to realize that anyone that did care about how weird/oddly pronounced her name was were just assholes at the end of the day. 

The two kept up the lookout as they swirled around to the beat of the song. Everyone was spaced apart enough to be in their own little world, hence nobody really paid any close attention to them whispering. 

The Doctor leaned in closer to whisper shout, “And why do you think I’d care about that sort of irrelevant drivel?!” There was a perplexed look in his eyes. He glanced at her before he looked over his shoulder. Drat, still no sign of the alien shapeshifter. Thankfully he was pretty sure he was still in the room, it was just a matter of them keeping a sharp lookout, “I find worrying about what others think a great hindrance in the long run.”

Simultaneously, Peri took another sweep of the area to her right side before she turned back with her answer. 

“Yaah but Doctor don’t you think it’s best to be as inconspicuous as much as you can? I mean Aziraphale is a nice name and all but won’t it raise eyebrows at how…strange it sounds?”

They both twirled around in tandem with the other dancers, “And Perpugilliam isn’t?” The Doctor challenged with an eyebrow raised while he gave that still annoying cocky look of his. 

Peri opened her mouth then closed it, she realized that was a good point. She had her share of people back in school who mentioned how kinda odd her full name was, “Fair enough.” 

“Beside I wager using the name Aziraphale in this era is much more preferable than say anytime shortly after the novel was published. People would’ve been much more aware that it was merely a wholly fictitious name. Whereas now people would simply think it is nothing but an archaic first name.”

Peri took a moment away to temporarily put the Doctor’s point at the top of her priority list. They were in the year 1890, which meant it would be a century before Good Omens was published. Which easily lead her from Point A to Point B; people before the year 1990, especially at this point in history, would most likely take it as that, a name that probably did exist somewhere at one point.

Peri sighs as she looks up at the Doctor’s blue eyes, “You’re right, it does makes sense.” For all everybody in Victorian London knew, Aziraphale and Perpugilliam might as well be rare Italian names or something. 

The conclusion finally put her at ease long enough to realize there was no more argument left to it. It was silly, she just dwelled a bit too long on old memories and allowed it to seep through enough to have a mild emotional reaction. 

The song came to a dramatic coda at this point as Peri took a brief moment to rationalize everything from the conversation. She looked at her boyfriend with soft, apologetic brown eyes, “I’m sorry Doctor. I know an alias is not the same thing but I just didn’t want you to get the same shit I got cause of my name.”

“I do appreciate your concern Perpugilliam but like I said before, it’s all drivel. Why listen to ill-informed people over things one simply cannot control such as your forename? You’re right, an alias is not the same thing as one given to you but that doesn’t change the fact that most of the universe do not simply care as long as you wear it confidently!” He finished with a big smile as they did one final twirl before the music ended.

Peri nodded as they walked over to a quieter spot near the wall on one side of the room. It gave them a good vantage point during intermission.

“You’re actually right again,” She affectionately chuckled which faded into a smile. She would rest her head on his chest for a moment or two if it weren’t for the reason why there were here. At least she can hold onto his shoulder, “Besides I think you made a good choice as far as aliases go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
